


Meeting Your Anti Hero

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Eddie is smug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slime, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, you are a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: A wise person once said "Venom looks like he would raw you at 3am in a gas station bathroom." It wasn't far from the truth, only it was 2am when it happened, not 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies welcome to Rock Bottom, population; my thirsty ass.  
> I'd blame FlyingCondors for encouraging this kind of degeneracy but let's be honest, I was gonna do reader insert sooner or later.

Of all the places to get a midnight snack, the gas station was not one of your first choices. However, it was the only place still open at two in the morning that offered anything other than alcohol. Even if you didn’t have to drive home you wouldn’t have been seeking any of that out tonight; being dragged along to that god awful nightclub for ‘superhero night’ and the horrible theme song remixes were enough to give you the beginnings of a hangover.

At least it gave you an excuse to wear your Venom shirt; white spider on black cotton. It wasn’t just your most comfortable shirt, or your most expensive one. It… well, in a way, you thought of it as a kind of signal. Like how an Iron Man fan might wear an arc reactor design on their chest, out of the wild hope that Stark himself might come down from the Avengers tower and say “Huh. Nice shirt. Here’s a real arc reactor and a full iron suit while we’re at it. Have fun!”

...well, something like that. Your fantasies were a lot less innocent. Did supervillains even _do_ one night stands? Ladies didn’t come forward claiming to have a villain’s kid nearly as much as they did the heroes.

Speaking of the heroes, since it was super **hero** night you had to pretend it was a vintage Spidey shirt, otherwise you got weird looks on account of the whole ‘serial murdering brain-eating slime monster’ thing. Even though that all happened over ten years ago, people just really didn’t want to let it go. Didn’t matter how much vigilantism you did, how many old ladies you whisked across the street, you eat _one_ brain and everyone hates you forever.

Compared to the kind of world ending, city dominating, mass genociding maniacs running amok in the city, Venom wasn’t really so bad. Though, you couldn’t help thinking you only told yourself that cause you secretly thought he was hot.

As if to make you feel extra guilty, the TV near the checkout caught your eye with a grainy newcast about Spider-Man’s latest victory.

There he was, spending his night delivering New York from evil. And here you were, trying to defend an alien monster like trying to rationalise buying a whole hot dog to see you through the ride over just grabbing the last Milky Way and eating it on your way to the car.

Milky Way will only keep you fed for an hour at most. Might kill you in the far future via heart failure.

Hot dog will keep you going until morning. Might kill you immediately via food poisoning.

Both pretty shitty ways to go out, especially when you always imagined being offed by a supervillain. But your belly wouldn’t shut up, and you’d been standing in the same aisle for five minutes now. So, which one would make it more worthwhile?

Just as you put the two choices back on the shelves to ponder them once more, someone came along and made the decision for you.

“Yoink.” The Milky Way was stolen right before your very eyes! The thief walked right past you, oblivious to your indignant rage.

“Uh, I was gonna get that!” You whirled to face him, intent on fighting for your chocolate claim, but whatever war you wanted to wage was instantly lost when you got a proper look at him.

The guy was fucking huge. You’d thought he was wearing something really baggy over his arm as he snatched your prize in a blur, but no, his arms were really just that goddamn big.

“No you weren’t,” he said. “Nice shirt, by the way.” He disappeared into the next aisle before you could figure out if he was just eyeing up your chest. What a dick!

...Handsome, though. Dammit, all the Venom thinking was making you horny on top of being hungry. Horngry? Whatever. You grabbed the wrapped hot dog and took it to the checkout before another terrifying giant could come along and steal that too.

While waiting for it to heat up in the tiny microwave by the counter, you turned your attention back to the TV screen above, having to crane your neck to see it. More Spidey coverage. Looked like he’d managed to crash a Sinister Six reunion party; five were left in a pile with the police while he was in the middle of tangling up Doc Ock in his own metal arms.

“Amateur.” To your left, you heard a dismissive scoff. Your new greatest rival, the chocolate thief, was watching the TV as well while he ate half of what should have been _your_ candy in one bite. You divided a glare between him and the rest of the Milky Way, which he stared down at in turn for a few seconds. Then he pocketed the rest. Not only did he not savor it properly, he had the nerve to not even finish it right in front of you!

If he wasn’t so scary-hot (that is, scarily hot and just plain scary), you would have thrown hands. The ding of the microwave only momentarily distracted you as you yanked the door open, retrieving the hot dog as quickly as possible before it scalded your hand. You reached for the ketchup, just as the TV let out a screech that even managed to startle the half-asleep clerk. It was an explosion so great that the crappy speaker’s couldn’t handle the impact, morphing it into static as flames leapt out towards the newsfeed’s cameras.

Whatever had happened, it distracted you long enough that you didn’t even notice the ketchup dripping onto your shirt, not until the white spider on it was looking bloody.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” You groaned as you tried to rub it off, only succeeding in smearing it in deeper. Your only consolation was that the chocolate thief had disappeared before he could mock you any further. You turned to the clerk in defeat. “You have bathrooms here?”

Either he was too tired to laugh at your misfortune, or too tired to even notice the red all over your chest. “Ladies’ are out. You’ll hafta use the men’s room.” He jerked a thumb towards the back, where a small corridor turned off to the restrooms.

“Great. Thanks.” Just the perfect thing to cap off a Night of Utter Shit. Not only was your shirt probably already ruined, you’d have to wash it while risking having some creep walk in and see you in your bra.

But you paid 15 bucks for this thing and like hell were you gonna forsake it just yet. You set off for the men’s room, praying it was empty. But at the door… you heard whispers. Random snippets of conversation.

“...half of it now, half when… home. You know… when we eat before...”

You gulped as you slowly opened the door, not wanting to eavesdrop on something you couldn’t even make out. But as you stepped in, silently marvelling that the place actually looked pretty clean, you also found that you were the only one there. The stalls were all open and empty. The only clue was a lazily spinning vent in the corner of the wall that let in a faint breeze from outside.

That’s where it must have come from. It wasn’t whispering, it was people talking outside and the sound being carried into the bathroom. Whatever it was, it had stopped now. You shook your head and went for the nearest sink, pulling your soiled shirt off with a sigh.

“Just had to be my favourite one, didn’t it?” You piled soap onto your hand as you scrubbed at the stain and muttered to yourself. Cause fuck it, it was a talking-to-yourself kind of night. “Shoulda just stayed at home. Not like walking around late at night is gonna magically summon him. And if you did meet him, what the hell would you say? ‘Hello, Mr Venom, big fan, in fact I’m one of the very few people who doesn’t think you’re totally insane. I just think you’re insanely hot. Please fuck me?’ No, you’d just scream in his face and run away cause you’re a goddamn-”

You faced yourelf in the mirror, and found two faces staring back. The other was above you, behind you, hanging from the ceiling. Dripping from it. White eyes swimming in a black ooze, weighing you. Stalking you.

Oh God, it was him.

Oh God, he was so huge.

Oh _God_ , you wanted his babies.

“ **Don’t stop on account of us, dear. We do enjoy meeting fans...”** That voice. Sweet Jesus, that voice, that hiss, that growl of pure animalism. If you weren’t frozen on the spot, your knees wouldn’t have been able to support your own weight. If you wanted to run, you couldn’t. Not even when he climbed down onto the floor, his massive weight making the whole room shake as he advanced on you. The mirror reflected his hungry gaze and his tongue impatiently flicking out. Whatever was left of your ovaries were screaming.

Sadly, the rational part of your brain was screaming louder. This thing was a killer. This thing had killed, can kill, _will_ kill anyone in his way. You’re in his way. He’ll eat you, and not in the way you want. Why else would he be here, if not to hunt? What if he ate the chocolate thief?!

He was right behind you. You moved your hand, feeling as if it wasn’t attached to your body, only managing to turn the faucet off. You tried not to think of how wet your panties were, how you shivered with goosebumps covering your almost-bare chest. Venom flicked his tongue again, and you swore you felt saliva land on your cheek.

 **“At first glance you look like an innocent but…”** His head hovered over your shoulder as he trailed a claw down the opposite arm. The very tip, not hard enough to cut skin but just hard enough that you knew he could if he wanted to. Knowing that only made you moan, a tiny mewl that didn’t know what to do with itself other than be made heard.

“ **Ooh…”** Venom seemed impressed, by what you didn’t know, as he leaned in to breathe hot and heavy against your neck. **“With that look on your face, you must be a sinner.”**

You didn’t know what look he meant, with your eyes squeezed shut. All you knew was that your face was burning, along with every nerve in the arm at his mercy, and that if he was going to kill you then you’d rather not see it coming.

...But was he going to? As much as your wish fulfillment begged otherwise, it just didn’t seem realistic for him _not_ to. And yet… he wasn’t striking. Wasn’t biting. Wasn’t even aggressive as he touched you, only giving you the thinnest of threats with his powerful body. That powerful, awesome, rippling body…

And after all, Venom was still half human. So many seemed to forget that, even yourself if just for a moment. And that human half had its own needs to be taken care of. Did that human half want to fuck her as badly as she wanted him?

You felt something cover your hand, pressing down on it with only a fraction of the true strength he possessed. His other hand was still caressing your arm, toying with your bra strap as this one trapped your wrist. But there was still something else. Something inching down your jeans. Warm… warm and slimy. You felt it gently stroke at your soaked panties, just enough to make you moan again when you noticed it before cruelly pulling back.

 **“Oh, yessss…”** Venom hissed in approval, spitting tiny drops of hot ooze all over your neck as he pulled his tendrils free from your pants. “ **We can sense you begging for us.”**

You were certainly begging for those tentacles to come back, still shaking at the knees from the tiny flick they gave your aching entrance. You couldn’t help eyeing his tongue, licking your lips at the thought of having it down there.

“Do you… do this with all your fans?” It was a miracle you could even speak, but once your mouth was open there was little you could do to close it as you erupted into tiny gasps and moans. He laughed at how tortured you were.

 **“Only the girls who ask nicely.”** Venom ran a claw under your chin, tilting it up as he finally turned you around to face him. The mirror really didn’t do him justice; the black slime coating his impossible bulk, the white spider etched into his pecs like they were shimmering living marble, the tantalising tongue that lolled out the side of his jagged mouth. This was a beast who just had to know how sexy he was.

 **“Are you going to ask, dear?”** The claw abandoned your chin to stroke down your neck, cleaving through the sweat on your cleavage and tugging at the center of your bra. You could hear the fabric ripping, but only barely over your heart pounding in your head. You couldn’t even hear yourself think, not even common sense’s faint screaming. All you could see was the massive wall of his chest as it heaved up and down, drawing your eyes lower until they found the bulge between his legs.

And all you knew was that you had a choice to make. Fuck the drooling monster of your dreams and possibly die from it, or walk away and die many years from now full of regrets?

Hot dog, or Milky Way?

This time, your decision only took a second to be made.

“We couldn’t… go somewhere else for it?” you managed to gasp out. As surprisingly clean as the bathroom was, it wouldn’t have been your first choice for a liason like this.

His white eyes narrowed. **“Afraid not. If you wish to leave, it would have to be without us.”**

Beggars really can’t be choosers… Venom turned away from you, letting you release a shaky breath now that you were free from his gaze and talons. Only for a moment though; he caught you again when he seated himself in the stall right in front of you, lid pulled down beneath him.

 **“But if you stay… we promise not to disappoint.”** He beckoned you with only one claw, those on his other hand fanning out over his thigh as his legs slowly spread apart. The bulge between them was growing even larger. This time, you couldn’t resist the pull towards it, as if you were on autopilot. One second you were standing before him, the next he had you trapped in his lap. The slime covering him wasn’t as wet or cold as looked. It was as warm as his tendrils, like lying on a gel as you sank into his body. You could feel his abs against your back, hard as stone as they clenched together. Your head tipped back, gratefully leaning into his tongue as it unrolled over your shoulder. He pulled the stall door closed before getting to work.

Your bra was only slightly ripped in the middle by his claw. Now he simply tore it in half with his hands on each cup, letting it fall between you both as he groped your breasts before you could even register they were bare.

“Aaahhhh… mmmmmh, God…” His giant hands massaged your tits expertly, scoring the sensitive skin so gently with his claws and pinching your nipples. He’d only just started and you were already a mess, melting into him as you tried and failed to not mewl. His tongue lapped against your body, each growl covering you in a string of drool. Then your jeans were sliding down, leaving your legs bare and panties exposed. He wasted no time in getting beneath them.

 **“My dear, we can feel you throbbing…”** A tendril buried itself in your folds, digging into the soaked skin and squirming against your clit. So warm… fuck, you wanted more, desperately bucking into his tentacle as it toyed with you, only teasing the outside. You tried to get a hand down there to feel it for yourself, but he’d trapped your arms in his own slime, locking them around his neck. Now you were totally at his mercy…

Especially now that his cock was out.

“Ohh… m-my God…” The bulge had become… you didn’t know what to call it. It was easily as big as your forearm, black with throbbing white veins, the head oozing precum. It cast an erect shadow over your belly as it rose up between your legs, pressing so teasingly into your pussy. Venom must have noted your choked shock as he laughed.

**“Worried it’s too big?”**

You hissed as he pulled his hips back, rocking your own against his dick. Oh fuck, even with your panties still on it felt like molten metal, solid beneath the goo. “J-Just… just a l-l-little bit,” you confessed as you gushed around it.

 **“Don’t be,”** the monster chuckled, pulling your drenched underwear aside. “ **We’re sure you’ll fit just fine…”** He pulled his hips back again and angled you so his head would soon find your wet folds. You felt it rub your clit- _God,_ it was pulsing out precum all over you- before he pulled you back against him, dragging your pussy up his shaft until the head found your entrance. He lined them up, making sure you were spread wide- this was happening, this was really happening- coaxing you to descend slowly, so slowly so he could feel every inch of you- fucking Venom, you were getting fucked by Venom, the supervillain, this was _actually happening_ -

It was inside you. Throbbing, aching, so huge and hard and penetrating even deeper, breaking you apart. There was discomfort at first as your body struggled to adjust, but it didn’t last long before immense pleasure flooded in and drowned your senses.

“Ff…. fffucking hell…” Venom held you tightly as he sheathed himself inside, lashing his tongue in the air around you as if he could taste your frantic moans.

 **“That’s it, girl, nice and slow… mmhhmmhh…”** There was a delicious sound as your slick cum dripped down his cock, helping him ease himself inside to the hilt. Only when you could feel his balls under you did he finally give you a moment’s rest. Even with your bottom lip squeezed between your teeth you couldn’t stay quiet. He more than filled you, stretching your walls as far as they could go.

You could see the outline of his dick bulging out slightly under your skin, and just the sight of his blackness reaching inside you, drenched in your slick, was enough to send you to the edge.

 **“Try not to cum just yet,”** he chided, no doubt feeling every desperate clench of your pusssy around him. **“We’re just getting started...”**

To prove his point, he grabbed hold of your hips to lift them up, slowly sliding out of your pussy. Even with his rippling muscles his strength was unbelievable, impossible to resist even if you tried. He held you so only the head of his shaft was still inside, keeping you spread as the rest of your body whined for more. Then, rubbing a thick tendril into your clit, he waited until the aching pleasure had you weak before pulling you back down on his cock.

“FUCK!” You’d tried so hard to not scream, but it was impossible. You still couldn’t believe how good it felt, that this was even happening. He was bulging out of you again, in you, reaching your deepest nerves that all cried out in unison as you orgasmed. Each pulse inside pulled his cock in deeper which only made your climax stronger. Despite his warning, Venom seemed very pleased with himself.

 **“My my, you really do need this... don’t you?”** He curled his tongue around your face, as you shuddered out hushed moans, riding out the last of your first orgasm around him.

“Fuck… ah… mmmmhh.. keep… keep going, please… fuck me, Venom…” Begging was all you could do to persuade him with your arms and legs immobilised, swallowed up by his gooey mass as his tendrils swarmed around your limbs. He hissed, a growl-ragged laugh answering your whispered pleas.

Just as you’d asked, he didn’t hold back. He fucked you, in and out and back and forth at a brutal pace as your clit was ravaged first by a tendril, then a blunt claw as he bucked into you, devouring your overlapping moans as his tongue wildly slavered across your tits.

Just as you were starting to get comfortable, smothering your moans as best as you could, he jammed his thumb into your mouth, the claw becoming a blunt finger as he pressed it down on your tongue.

 **“Shhh.”** He silenced his own ambient growls, forming a seal of ooze around your mouth as a door scraped open. Your blood, pounding as it was, froze to a cold sludge. If you were caught, you were fucked. Not good-fucked, but bad-fucked. Uber fucked. Fucked because of getting fucked. You almost bit down on Venom’s thumb, not even daring to breathe as your pussy still tightly gripped his throbbing dick. Your eyes went down to your legs, though you only got some relief in seeing that your jeans were still caught around your ankles, and that there wasn’t a gap at the bottom of the stall door. Venom had been smart enough to lock the door as well, a tendril keeping the clamp in place just to be sure.

Over the pounding in your head you heard the newcomer cough, then the hiss of water from a faucet-

 _Fuck_ , you left your shirt out there! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! It was all over. You’ll be known all across New York as the public slime fucker. Your family will disown you. You’ll never be able to find a job. You’ll have to get into a radioactive accident and become a new supervillain, doomed to live out of sewers and alleyways and warehouses until you were finally caught and-

 **“Worried about this?”** You’d been so distracted by imagining the collapse of your life that you must have not noticed the guy leaving. Venom would only speak if he was sure you were alone again. He drew your attention to a tentacle hovering to your left, which was holding your troublesome shirt. It was still damp, but thankfully washed of all red traces. When the hell did he snatch that up?!

Whatever the answer, he’d found your look of blind panic very amusing. He released your tongue, pulling out a string of saliva as his claw reformed on your lips.

 **“Now, where were we?”** He remembered very quickly. Your second orgasm graced his return to form, the clenching of your abs making the obscene outline of his cock even more distinct. You were lost in the ecstasy, your body feeling so distant from the pleasure it was experiencing. His tongue, his muscles, his cock slamming into you, stretching you so wide...

The only thing that could make it better, make it perfect, was feeling him cum too. You didn’t have to wait much longer for that.

 **“Mmm, yessss... ohh yesss…”** Venom snarled, burying his drooling maw into your neck and scoring his fangs against your shivering skin. His breath was hot enough to bake your sweat. **“Ahhh… AGHHHH, YES!”** He let out a grand sigh like his throat was an engine, purring as he released. You could feel it, the hot flood of cum squirting into every inch, basting your insides with his essence. Worries about safe sex were the last thing on your mind, all you could do was bask in the heat, the gushing heat, as you collapsed against his heaving chest.

 **“We would have lasted longer, but it has… been a while,”** he confessed, sounding as exhausted as you felt. His thumb idly stroked your lip, prompting you to take it back into your mouth and idly suck at the warm slime. It didn’t have a taste so much as a texture, so smooth… you bit down on the edge of his claw as he pulled it, and himself, out of you. You felt his cock leaving you with a squish as the last of your fluids gushed out, painting your thighs in slick. When he was free of your aching pussy, you realised what really happened inside you.

The black around his limp cock was bloated, swishing with his cum like a balloon. What you’d felt was his semen flooding the black ooze that kept it all contained like a giant condom. But even without his cum dripping out of you, the mess you’d both made would have made a porn star blush.

 **“So sorry about the mess,”** he growled, sucking back some of the saliva dripping from his tongue and adding even more to it. “ **Though… you don’t seem to mind it much.”**

Considering it was still dark and you’d be in your car the rest of the journey home… no, you didn’t mind. You were almost proud of yourself as you stumbled to your feet, free from your slime restraints, legs numb as you pulled your jeans back on. You prayed that your damp underwear wouldn’t stain your crotch as you zipped up. A tentacle held out your ruined bra, which you could only shove into your back pocket, and then your infamous shirt that you slowly tugged over your head, only realising how hot your face was when it was momentarily covered by fabric. You tried to arrange it so your lack of bra wouldn’t be too obvious (because of course you left your jacket in your car).

As decent as you could be, Venom chuckled darkly as he pulled his flaccid cock back into a more innocent bulge.

 **“Hurry back home before someone sees what a mess you are, dear,”** he advised through a grin. “ **We’ll leave when it suits us.”**

You gulped, feeling so empty. With the remnants of climaxes still muddying your mind you didn’t know what to think. What you _should_ be thinking. All you could think about… was next time.

“Will I… can I see you again?”

One of Venom’s eyes widened, as if he was raising an eyebrow. He laughed again, a sound you were quickly starting to associate with pleasure. **“Thirsty little morsel, aren’t you?”** He stood up, towering over you briefly before leaning down to speak into your ear.

 **“You’ll know where to find us. We promise much more privacy next time… so you can scream as loud as you want. Now, run along.”** You didn’t realise he had a hand over your ass until he squeezed it hard, surely leaving bruises with his claws. You gulped again, almost swallowing your tongue as you yelped in surprise. This time you didn’t risk lingering, walking as fast as your weak legs would allow without looking back.

You’d… survived? You weren’t ripped to pieces, at least. You’d fucked Venom, and you lived to tell the tale. Or, never tell it. Ever. Not as if anyone would believe you.

You double checked that it wasn’t totally obvious you’d been banged in the bathroom, smoothing out your hair and wiping the sweat from your face, before emerging back into the store. The clerk was fast asleep, and your hot dog was ice cold. You ate it anyway on your way to your car, not realising how much monster sex could take out of a person.

Monster sex. With Venom. You didn’t think you’d ever get used to that. It was only when you reached the safety of your car that you let yourself freak out about it.

“Holy fucking shit…” You clawed through your hair and your head fell against the steering wheel. He’d fucked you. Your fantasy, the ultimate one, had just been handed to you on a slimy platter.

And would it happen again? What the hell did he mean that “you’d know” where to find him?! You didn’t know cause you were a certified dumbass! You pulled your head back from the steering wheel with a groan. The greatest night of your life, to never be repeated again cause the slime monster didn’t have a phone or email or whatever.

All you’d have left to remember him were the bruises on your butt. You felt where his hand had pinched, running a hand over here you still ached from his talons… and finding a very slight rise under the denim. Something was in your back pocket. Not paper, more like a thin plastic… you fished it out, uncrumpled it to find an address written on it.

Turning it around in confusion, you also found that it was half of a Milky Way wrapper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all fuckin asked for it

So. You’d fucked Venom. Only after confirming the bruises on your thighs, the absolute state of your underwear and the persistent throb between your legs the following morning did you finally accept that.

And now, less than a week later, you were standing right outside his apartment, trying to force yourself to knock. No big deal.

At least this time you were dressed a little more appropriately; no bra for him to rip, underwear that you wouldn’t mind being ripped. And you’d tried to look a little more presentable, now that you knew what you were about to get into. Then again, for all you knew, his standards were just as low as yours. He’d certainly had no reservations when you looked like you’d just fallen out of bed.

But he _ was  _ half alien, after all. That much you remembered from when he first showed up years ago. There wasn’t much released about the human part of Venom though- not much that you could remember, at least. Eddie… something? Dammit, why didn’t you research before hand? For all you knew, this guy could be a total creep.

...Then again, you didn’t have much room to talk about being creepy, what with wanting to ride on slime dick. But you’d need to knock  before you could get it. Your hand shook, but you forced it upwards and hit your knuckles twice on the door before snatching your arm back. You stared at your feet, fearing the moment when you’d see the bottom of the door pulling backwards.

What would it be like inside? Some kind of supervillain lair? A scene out of Alien...? Oh God, were you gonna end up with  _ eggs _ inside you?! You weren’t ready to start a family! Especially not a gooey alien one, no matter how good the dick was! What if he really  _ did _ eat brains?! When you said you wanted him to eat you that wasn’t what you had in mind-!

“You lookin’ for someone?”

You froze for a second at the voice coming from your left, down the hallway. But then you recognised it, and your head snapped up. 

Chocolate Thief! That deceptively handsome asshole! At first you thought he was stalking you, maybe out to ruin your day once again… but he didn’t seem to recognise you. Then you remembered the gas station wasn’t far from here, and that you hadn’t seen another car outside it that night. It made sense that he lived nearby, but did it have to be in  _ this  _ building? When you were trying to get laid by/run away from a goo monster?!

He was looking at you. He was still  _ really _ hot. You yelled at yourself to stop sweating and say something already.

“Uh… do you know who lives here?” You gulped as you pointed to the door, praying that it wouldn’t open just yet, else you could have just gotten the both of you killed by dragging him into your illicit slime liaison (although… him and Venom at the same time? Yes, please). 

He looked at the door for a few seconds, his face blank for all of them. “Yeah. He doesn’t come out much. You probably won’t have much luck waiting out here for him.”

Of course a guy with an alien wouldn’t be seen very much. What did you really expect? If anything that only confirmed he wasn’t someone you’d want to go visit anyway. Just cut your losses and go back home. 

“Right… thanks, anyway.” You masked your disappointment as you turned to leave, folding your arms across your chest. You knew it was too good to be true. Just be happy that you got  _ some _ time with him. Maybe he gave you a false address, just to fuck  _ with  _ you. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he had a weird sense of humour like that. Maybe he’d ambush you outside and take your brain in the alleyway. Whatever. You headed for the stairwell for the embarrassing journey back home.

But then, behind you…

You heard the click of a lock opening and your almost-stalker calling out to you.

“You’re not coming in, then?” 

You noticed two things as you turned to face him; he was holding the door open, the same door you’d been standing outside, and his shirt was black.

Black, and familiar, and moving. White swirls caught the light in the hallway.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

You really were a fucking dumbass.

Whether or not he could read your mind, Eddie seemed to agree with that. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Both alien and human seemed to find your surprise very amusing, the latter especially tempting you to whack him from how he smiled smugly.

“Shuddup,” you muttered as you walked past him, noting that he was just as tall as Venom was (was it really that fucking obvious? How the hell did it take this long for you to realise?!). The room ahead was dark, the windows covered and blocking out the afternoon sun, casting everything in shadow. You could see the bed easily enough, at least, and everything else seemed… normal. Nothing to indicate that a supervillain lived there. 

A supervillain you were about to have sex with. Again. And who now knew just how dumb you were. Oh boy. 

“Let’s… just get this over with.” You set your bag down as you continued to silently scream at yourself. The Milky Way wrapper. The  _ FUCKING  _ wrapper! That should have given it away as soon as you saw it! Did he literally fuck your brains out and that’s why you never realised? Jesus Christ, woman, how did you even pay taxes? 

“ **What’s the rush?”**

You froze, hearing the door close behind you and that… that voice. Ice filled your head, replacing the blood that pounded away in there. Warm, oozing claws held your shoulders gently as he turned you around to face him. His skin was still fluid, settling into place over the host and coating his huge muscles in black. They tensed with each hissing breath, as if they were alive too. 

**“Somewhere else you’d rather be?”** Venom asked, flicking his tongue across his fangs.

Not fucking likely, was your silent answer. He laughed, making you think he was some kind of mind reader after all.

**“We didn’t think so.”** He let go of your shoulders, only to then seize your waist and effortlessly lift you up. Those claws could have torn through a man’s spine with just a twitch, but all they did to you was wrap your legs around his waist as he lowered you onto his bed. He didn’t have to pin you down on the small mattress, he simply towered over you as his talons moved from your hips, slipping under your shirt and pulling it up. Your arms went over your head, splayed on the mattress as you lay there letting him undress you. Black tendrils dived towards your jeans, tugging them down over your legs and throwing them aside. You didn’t see where they came from, or what else they were doing. You were too enraptured at the sight of his heaving chest, the white spider etched into his muscles. 

Those white eyes trapping you beneath him. 

Those teeth grinning in anticipation. 

Those claws, capable of tearing right through you… you felt them against your bare skin, gliding over your goosebumps. They only paused when they finally tugged your shirt over your breasts. Venom laughed again, taking hold of them with each massive hand. 

**“You came prepared.”** He sounded more amused than surprised. You nodded weakly, but before you could come up with some kind of retort he seized your nipples, squeezing them between the thickest part of four of his claws. It shocked you more than it hurt, the sudden burst of pleasure like an electric current through your nerves, the gasp that jumped from your throat like a whine for help. Then he flicked at them with his thumbs, while the rest of his talons rubbed hard into your breasts. Massaging the soft flesh, kneading you into submission. You had to hold onto the mattress above you to keep yourself grounded on it, as you tried to muffle your moans. If he could do all that with just his hands… 

You saw his head lowering to your chest. Oh God. His tongue. He was flicking it against your tits, curling the tip around one nipple. The rough texture rubbed against your sensitive skin, setting your nerves on fire. He watched you squirm and moan through narrow white patches, drooling all over your breasts as his tongue licked across your nipples. He pressed your tits together, watching them jiggle softly before pressing his tongue between them, so you could feel his rough tastebuds in your cleavage.  _ God _ , if he’d managed this the first time around, there was no way she could have kept quiet… and this was just on your tits. 

If his tongue was somewhere else… somewhere lower down…

Oh. Fuck yes. 

“V… V-Venom…” You barely managed to get it out over your vague, impossible-to-contain moans. 

“ **Mm?”** He must have sensed a request in your keening whine. He reeled his tongue back in, tilting his head so it rested on one of your breasts. You were still recovering while he waited for your question. 

“I w-was…. wondering… um…”

“ **Yes, dear?”** He licked his lips, and the sight of his tongue flicking out made you shudder. You had to look away, your face burning. 

“Could you… use your tongue… a-a bit... further down?” 

You heard him growl, felt the hot air gust over your hypersensitive breasts. He pulled your shirt the rest of the way over your head, leaving you half naked before he leaned down, pressing his hard abs into you, his face close to yours and wreathing his claws in your damp hair. He was grinning even wider now, each fang glistening with saliva. 

“ **We’d be happy to…** ” He pulled away, releasing your hair and straightening up. “ **If you do the honours first.”**

There was a hard throbbing between your legs, and it wasn't from your pussy. Oh, jeez.

You sat up on your knees with his cock still lying against your belly, its tip just reaching the underside of your breasts. The black, shiny shaft was broken up by thick white veins that seemed to swirl around the ooze, all of them leading to his leaking tip. You were half horrified at the thought of fitting it all in your mouth... and half curious to how he would taste. Well, more than half on that last one. 

You breathed, trying to ready yourself, letting his dick nestle between your damp tits as you eyed the glistening head. Just fitting that alone in was going to be challenge…

Venom felt your hesitation. A handful of claws found their way into your hair again; not pulling you onto him, just steadying you as they stroked your scalp.

**“Don’t be shy,”** he said. “ **Just take it slow.”** His talons moved down your cheek, until his thumb was on your mouth and then your chin. You licked your lips, remembering how it felt to suck on that thumb, and lowered your head until it was close enough. You stuck your tongue out, letting the flat of it hit his shaft and slowly lick up to his head. Precum hit your tastebuds, hot and salty, as you closed your lips around his tip. The black ooze gave some resistance as you sucked, like licking up licorice ice cream. You felt his moan vibrate across the ooze, filling your mouth with its sound.

**“Mmnh, that’s it…”** Venom returned his hands to your breasts and pressed them around his cock, massaging the rest of his own shaft as you took his head. Once you got used to the size and strange texture of the slime in your mouth… it felt good. Under the rubbery black slick you could feel his flesh throbbing. You let your own moans join his, taking his tip to the back of your throat so he could feel them. He snarled out a gasp, as his tongue lolled out and drool dripped down his chest. Your own tongue licked around his tip, where it joined the rest of his dick, before slowly pulling more of him in.

How far could you take him…? You stretched your jaw and coaxed him further down your throat, fighting off the gag reflex as he slipped down… nope, couldn’t stop it. You choked, having to pull back as you coughed on your own saliva. 

**“Steady, baby.”** Venom rumbled as he held your face, wiping away specks of drool from your chin. **“Don’t hurt yourself.** ” 

You still had him partway in your mouth, looking up at him through heavy eyes. He was watching you suck him off, subtly replicating the flicks of your tongue with his own. Even though you couldn’t fit it all in, he was still loving it. 

Loving it from  _ you _ . Just thinking of that was enough to make you moan. 

You wanted to keep sucking. You wanted to swallow him… so you tried again. Slowly, so slowly inching him down your throat, giving yourself enough time to adjust to his thick shaft before pulling down more. He was kneeling on the bed with you now, still towering as he gently held your head in place. Now and then he would push you down slightly, always accompanied by a heady growl of pleasure. He was certainly patient… you kept him satisfied between swallows by rubbing at the rest of his shaft, even stroking his balls while they tensed beneath your touch. Eventually you reached your limit; most of it was swallowed, but you knew you couldn’t fit the last inch in. He didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he was impressed that you’d managed so much.

Now that you’d gotten all you could manage inside, it was time to take it back out. You pulled your head back, running your tongue along the underside of his cock as it slipped out of your throat, until you had his tip lightly held between your lips. Your saliva coated his length thickly, shining wet in the dim light, and you tasted more precum as you sucked at his head. He was hissing above you, deep moans accompanying the swirl of your tongue around him. You knew the tip was the most sensitive part, so you lavished attention on it for a long while, moaning lightly over the white veins as pre gushed out over your tongue, before swallowing him again. The second time was much easier, only some gagging as he stretched your throat. Your tongue reached out to lap at the rest of him, while your throat clenched around his shaft. His claws scraped at your scalp, grabbing fistfuls of your hair. 

**“You don’t mind if we... make a mess again, do you?”** Venom groaned with each word, finishing with a sigh as his tongue lashed at the air. You shook your head as much as you could with your throat bulging. It was his bed, after all.

**“Just making sure.”** He grinned dangerously, then slowly pulled on your head until his tip was just at the back of your mouth. You knew what was coming… but still choked out a moan of surprise when he thrust forwards and slid back into your throat. And again. And again, each time careful to not push you down too far. Just enough for you to take without choking, just fast enough for you to keep up with. You couldn’t keep in your drool at this pace, but Venom didn’t seem to care. The slick just made it easier for him slide in and out, faster and faster, his moans getting louder and lewder until… 

Oh God, he was cumming. Actually cumming inside you this time. You felt him erupt, a hot flood pouring down your throat, almost faster than you could swallow it, some of it almost spilling into the back of your mouth. You couldn’t help but whine around the pulse from his cock, and love how it felt in the pit of your stomach. You could feel his veins throbbing with each gush, pushing out more cum into you. It was… smooth, thick but flowing easily down you. You couldn’t taste it, but feeling it drip inside you was enough. You couldn’t quite tell when he’d finished. He stayed inside the warmth of your mouth as he hissed, basking in his own afterglow, letting the last of him squirt out before finally freeing you from his grip. He pulled out and- fuck, he was  _ still _ cumming! You felt the last thick dregs coat your tongue as his head slipped out passed your lips, drooping strings of white and drool still connecting it to your mouth. He tasted… sweet. Just a little bit. Whatever it was, you didn’t mind licking up the rest of it. He laughed lazily as you lapped at the strings of cum before they broke off.

**“You’re quite good at that.”** Somehow his praise made you blush a lot more than the thought of you happily licking up his cum. Venom wiped away the saliva all over your mouth, adding to the warmth on your cheeks, before gently shoving you further back onto the bed. He licked his lips, then hooked his claws into the edges of your soaked panties, tugging them down as he lowered his head down your body...

“ **We think you’ve earned this...”** It was happening. You could feel his tongue dragging down you, leaving a thick trail on your stomach, his hot breath getting closer to your pussy- God, how could you be  _ this _ wet already? He was prodding at your folds, teasing you, scraping his fangs against your inner thighs… before finally stretching his tongue out. You turned your face away, trying to hide your burning cheeks and muffle your moans at the same time. The flat of his tongue slathered across your slit, the rough texture setting your core on fire, and when he licked up he rubbed the end of his tongue against your clit- Fuck! Fuck… you hadn’t realised you’d cursed out loud until you felt his chuckles between your legs.

**“You’re very easy to please.”** You could only see his white eyes staring up at you, perpetually amused. You had to gulp down air before you could get a retort out.

“Says… the guy with a three foot long tongue.” It was hardly fair for him to be so smug when he wasn’t even all human.

**“Two foot, actually. But it’s not size that matters…”** He pulled your hips up, claws on your ass so you were angled up towards him, and so your legs framed his smile.  **“It’s how you use it.”**

He was about to prove that, wasn’t he? Oh God. Oh  _ God _ , it was slipping inside you, his whole tongue, the tastebuds like ridges rubbing up against your walls… your hips bucked, back arched, legs wrapping tightly around his neck to pull him in deeper. But even your legs weren’t enough: your hands reached down to hold onto his head, clawing at the smooth black goo over his skull, desperate for any kind of purchase… was that hair between your fingers? You couldn’t angle your head down without another spasm of pleasure forcing your neck to tip back, but you were sure you weren’t just holding onto ooze anymore.

His saliva, as hot as his cum was, dripped thickly into your pussy as he went further still, until his tongue flared out and started spreading you. The end of it… you didn’t even know how far in it was. But you could feel it, every rough saliva-drenched inch… what was left outside you he pressed hard into your clit, making your moans almost deafening. You just couldn’t keep quiet, no matter how hard you pressed your face into your mattress, or the pillow beside you. You didn’t think anything would have felt better than his cock, and you were never happier to be proven wrong. You didn’t even feel one orgasm to the next, it was just constant unending pleasure that had no peak, no fall-off. His tongue wriggled, slurped, lapped and licked as much of you it could reach, until he finally reeled it back in with a growl. 

The reprieve didn’t last long though; once he savoured your taste he dove his tongue right back inside. It was sloppy, messy; saliva and your own cum covering your thighs, his chin, the bedsheets beneath you both… and his teeth. God, his teeth, nipping at your bikini line and folds, pinching at your skin to contrast the ecstasy with sharp and short pangs of pain. Not to mention the sounds he made; hungry snorts and snarls, and hisses when he pulled his tongue back. 

**“Had enough?”** When he finally let up you’d lost count of how long he’d been down there, only able to pant and sweat.

“C…. c-can’t breathe…” You sucked down air as you shuddered in countless afterglows. Exhausted, dazed, your eyes burning so you had to keep them closed, you were only dimly aware of Venom letting go of your hips.

“ **We’ll take that as a yes.”** You heard a loud slurp from him, then the creak of mattress springs beneath you. He was lying beside you, warm and breathing deeply as if he was sleeping. You knew he wasn’t, though. He was just letting his guard down. Relaxing. Not completely spent like you were. Then again, he’d only had one orgasm. You’d just had… ten. At least.

When you finally managed to open your eyes, you found a black tendril lying in your cleavage. As if it could see you, it rubbed along your chin. Almost like it was nuzzling you.

“It likes you.” 

You looked to your left. Venom was gone, replaced by the man you now knew was Eddie, the black retreating from his skin and leaving him almost as naked as you were (only almost because a bedsheet covered his legs). His canines were like fangs; not nearly as dramatic as Venom’s, but still jutting out more than a normal human’s would. Even when they were hidden by his mouth, you were sure you could still see them slightly jutting out. 

“What is it?” you asked, eyes switching between him and the black goop rubbing under your chin.  “The alien, I mean.”

“A symbiote,” he answered, smirking as it draped itself across your shoulders. “Symby, for short.” 

It was almost ticklish, how it darted along your skin.

“I like it, too,” you murmured. Eventually it dripped off your shoulder and onto Eddie’s hand, moving up his arm. You watched it retreat back into him, climbing over his muscles, until it seemed to just absorb back into his body. Was that all it was, just a skintight cover over its host? You wondered… 

“Can I… ask a weird question?”

Eddie stretched his arms, not at all put off by the question as his huge biceps flexed. “I’m pretty used to weird by now,” he groaned. 

“How much does the symbiote…” You thought of how to phrase it so you didn’t make things completely awkward. “How much does it… add on?”  

Eddie gave you a look, one eyebrow raised, and you knew instantly you’d been caught glancing at his crotch just as you’d asked. Then he flashed his fangs, and you knew he’d been expecting it.

“See for yourself.” 

Having him watch you tug the sheet down didn’t help ease your embarrassment at all. But hey, you’d asked. You’d just  _ had _ to know. And the answer was… not a lot. Not a lot at all. He really was just  _ that _ big. What a fucking show off! You hated that you wanted to suck it all over again. 

“Keep staring at it and you’ll get us excited again,” he warned, tipping your chin up to break your gaze. Up close, you still couldn’t believe how handsome he was. You almost imagined the black ooze back over him, the huge white patches over his eyes, his teeth jagged around his lolling tongue… almost. Just as he’d warned it was best not to go turning yourself on again when your pussy was still throbbing, your jaw still aching from swallowing him. He must have sensed the ache somehow, from how he gently rubbed from the hinge of your jaw to your chin. No claws to scratch at you. Just soft, warm skin against yours. You fought the urge to just fall asleep right there… just because you still had questions you wanted answers to. Some more important than how big his cock was. 

“Do… you prefer Eddie, or Venom?” you asked quietly. 

“I usually only get called Venom when Symby’s out,” he answered, matching the softness of your voice. Whatever  _ this _ was, cuddling or aftercare, he was really good at it. You hoped you weren’t about to ruin it. 

“Okay… Eddie. I… I need to ask…”

“Another ‘weird’ question?” He smiled indulgently, and you almost wished it was. You wetted your lips, still faintly tasting Venom on them, and eventually pushed words passed them.

“...Why me?” You forced yourself to pause before spilling out the rest of your confusion. “I mean, you must know a lot of heroes… people with powers. Why would you want to spend time with someone…” Boring? Dull? Average? You eventually found one to settle on.

“...Normal?”

He didn’t answer immediately, but you didn’t expect him to. You also didn’t expect him to move the mussed hair over your face aside, clearing your vision so you could see that his answer, when it came, was completely sincere.

“You looked lonely.” He seemed like he was well acquainted with that kind of look. “And, believe it or not… there’s not that many people into brain-eating aliens.”

You sat up, the fog in your head quickly clearing. “It actually eats brains?!”

He laughed at your shock, a half-hearted snort. “Not anymore. It just eats chocolate now. Honest.”

Chocolate. Decidedly a lot better than brains. You fell back down with a sigh of relief, feeling a lot less guilty than you did a few seconds ago. “So  _ that’s _ why it stole my Milky Way,” you muttered. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. You hungry? I just ate, so I’m good.” 

You swore, if he smirked at you again after a quip like that- he was doing it already! Fangs and everything! You smacked him on the arm, wondering if he went even one second without looking so proud of himself. You suspected he barely even felt it hit with all that muscle in the way, and that was before he seized your wrist and used it to pull you close. And he kissed you. You’d fucked Venom, sucked him off, rode his tongue, but you’d never  _ kissed _ him until now.

  
Even without a two foot long tongue, it still felt pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "nitro this is all well and good but why is the reader so fucking dumb" because i'm fucking dumb, next question


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas, you filthy animals

There were a lot more kisses after that. Always one to greet you with, and another to say goodbye. He’d even use Venom’s tongue for it if you asked nicely. Over the weeks you built up a routine with him; feel horny, ask if he was home, wait with ever-mounting frustration until he was, get over there as fast as humanly possible. Rinse off the stains in your underwear a few hours later, and repeat. 

A good life. 

A  _ very _ good life, you thought, even if you had to keep finding ways to hide the scratches he left behind.

But then, once the afterglow faded, you went and thought about it just a bit too much.

You had his name, sure. You had his address. You had his number. Yet… you wanted more. But what more  _ was  _ there to get? Did you want to live with him or something? No, far too soon, you knew that well enough. And you knew him well enough now that it wouldn’t exactly be feasible for either of you. So what  _ did  _ you want, on top of the sex?

God, part of your mind was just intent on potentially ruining the one good thing in your life by being greedy about it. It kept asking and asking that question, the one you didn’t dare ask out loud but that demanded an answer and it simply was...

“What  _ are _ you both?” The obvious answer, as much as you hated to admit it, was fuckbuddies. That’s the only real reason you ever saw each other. Hell, it’s the only reason he even revealed himself to you. If it was just you and Eddie, no alien to keep him in the dark, no monster forcing him to prowl gas stations and alleyways at night… would you still have met him? Would either of you have ended up like this? 

Probably not. Not because you didn’t like him without the alien, fuck no. But you were terrified that if he could’ve been with anyone else, any other woman in the city, he would never have even given you the time of day.

He’d said it himself, after all. You were lonely. And he didn’t have anyone else willing to put up with his other half. At first you’d thought it was sweet that he trusted you to know, but now… 

well, as of now you hadn’t spoken to him in about three days. You didn’t really know what to say. It wasn’t a simple text of “you home?” or “in the mood?”. And saying “we need to talk” didn’t seem right, especially to a guy who could still easily decapitate you.

So, like you always did when you had a problem, you ignored it. Waiting for the solution to come to you instead of finding it yourself. 

Well, you were in such a rush to get out of your apartment that you ended up walking right into it. You were just about to blurt out a hurried apology for getting in the way when you felt the familiar slick grip of a symbiote clinging to you. It steadied you, while you looked up past the massive chest you’d barged into. 

“Hey.” Eddie smiled down as the symbiote released its tiny tendrils from you, seeping back into the leather jacket it was disguised as. 

“Eddie!” You returned his smile tenfold, to ease some of the pressure on your fluttering heart. Knowing how easily he could morph into Venom, knowing what he could do to you and  _ would  _ do if you just asked, it was always hard to keep your composure. 

“We didn’t mean to startle you,” Eddie said, actually sounding sorry for the scare. “It’s just… been a few days since we heard from you. We were getting worried. Wanted to check in on you.”

“It’s fine, really.” It was more than fine, though after the brief jump of your heart you now felt even more like shit. He’d been worried about you this whole time while you sat around being selfish over his dick! “I’m sorry about going silent, I’ve just been really busy recently. Work’s been pressuring me to pick up more shifts.” That much was true, at least. Your uniform was still crumpled from the laundry basket, but as long as management didn’t care then neither did you. As it was they just seemed grateful to have anyone coming in, well-dressed or not.

“You on your way there now?” Eddie asked, eyeing up your uniform for himself (or maybe he was just eyeing up you…).

“Yeah. I try to get there early so no one has an excuse to yell at me.” And it allowed time for any unexpected detours; say, the Vulture trying to carry your bus off or some kind of interdimensional portal swallowing the entire subway network (and if the dimension didn’t have good cell service, you couldn’t tell them you’d be in late). 

Eddie cocked an eyebrow. “How long you got to get there?”

“About half an hour,” you answered. “The bus only takes about fifteen minutes, but sometimes I need to wait another ten for it to-”

“We can get you there in five.” He flashed a smile, to both make you weak and let you know he was serious. Even then, you had to be sure as you blinked in surprise. 

“Really?”

“Uh huh. So long as you’re not afraid of heights.” He gestured upwards, towards the towering buildings all around that eventually gave way to typical New York skyscrapers. Did he mean…? Oh, wow. That would be an impressive detour. You couldn’t say whether or not you  _ were _ scared of heights since you’d never been high enough to know it, but even if you were you were hardly about to turn down the chance to swing through the city. Regret later, risky shit now. It had become a running theme where you and Venom were concerned.

“Alright, show-off.” You returned his smirk as you tightened your bag over your shoulder. “So long as it’s cheaper than an Uber.”

“We’ll think of a way you can pay us back.” He winked, temporarily paralyzing you as he lead the way to a more secluded spot in the alley outside your apartment building. Once he assured no one else could see you both, his black clothes melted and reformed into a familiar slick second skin, surging up towards his head to capture it in a massive maw that grinned down at you. You still couldn’t tell if his mouth was just always like that or if he was really that happy to see you. Either way, you didn’t even tremble as you climbed onto his back and as the symbiote gently lashed your wrists together around his neck. Already you could feel his body churning like a machine under you, his muscles clenching and unclenching and tendons stretched taut as he readied himself for the journey just as much as you tried to. Maybe you should have just got the bus after all...

**“Hold on.”**

Too late to change your mind now. You only had a second’s worth of warning from his shoulders bunching before he launched you both high into the air. He easily cleared the height of your building, thankfully not having to ruin any brickwork with his claws, but that was the least of your worries as your stomach was left far behind you. He landed on the roof, still bounding forwards with you tightly secured on his back, leaping again at the edge of it before you even had the chance to process anything beyond how… how fucking cold the wind was up here! Fuck! Why didn’t you bring your jacket?! Answer; cause you didn’t expect to be taking an aerial route to work. You didn’t even expect to run into Eddie. 

Mental note: stop having expectations to avoid situations like this. Situations like, ‘falling through the air, feeling like you were gonna die’. You couldn’t even see what was going on, thanks to the icy wind tearing mercilessly at your eyes unless you kept them squeezed shut. There was a jolt up your spine, like whiplash spreading all over your body, and you could only assume it was from Venom starting to swing between the buildings. You didn’t even want to think of high up you both were as you shivered against his back, begging the symbiote to keep you glued on… 

Then again, a peek was tempting.  _ Really  _ tempting. After all, how else would you know he was going the right way? 

...You were gonna look. Fuck it, you were gonna look-

Just after Venom completed a swing forwards, you forced your eyes open. And there you hung at the apex, hovering over all of Manhattan. It was like being frozen, not just by the wind that seemed to swerve around you, or the lighter air it carried forth that seemed to cradle you like the symbiote. It was like time had stopped, like physics had decided to take the day off, leaving you quite literally high and dry. From here, Central Park looked a lot smaller than you’d always thought it was. From here, you thought that you could touch the clouds, if you were brave enough to release just one hand from the safety of Venom... 

And then you were falling. 

And now you were gonna throw up your breakfast. Oh God, you were gonna throw up all over your uniform. All over your slime… boyfriend? Fuckbuddy? Now really wasn’t the time to be worrying about those kind of semantics all over again. Now the time to be worrying about throwing up. Which you were seconds away from.

“Uh… E-Eddie?” While gulping down the nausea, you also had to scream over the wind that found its way into every nook in your body. “C-can you land somewhere? I don’t feel well!”

Venom tilted his head slightly over his shoulder, and a few seconds later you were both descending onto a rooftop. The symbiote had shuffled you across his body, so now you were held against his chest as he slowly released the webline to land on solid ground. You felt his arm bracing you, the hard muscles keeping you steady as you forced your stomach back down where it belonged. 

**“You alright?”** he asked over his exerted breathing. Once you felt like you could breathe without choking something up, you nodded.

“I am now… just wasn’t expecting the drop.” You held your head so it wouldn’t roll off your shoulders, trying to comb your hair back into place with your fingers. You usually liked the ‘wind-swept’ look, but this was a little too much for you... 

Venom still held a hand against your back, gently rubbing your shoulder while you tried to stop your spine from shaking so much.  **“Your heartrate is through the roof,”** he noted.

“It usually is when I’m around you.” Did you seriously just say that out loud? You sappy piece of shit. You would have punched yourself in the face if not for Venom taking hold of your wrists.

**“What a coincidence.”** He purred as he brought a claw under your chin, and you could see yourself blushing in the reflection of his eyes. **“That happens to us too.”**

Oh great, so he was sappy as well. How were you supposed to handle this, then? By kissing him, apparently. That’s what he pulled your face in for, retracting his teeth just enough so they wouldn’t get in the way. You could still feel their edges, though, nipping into your lips and tongue. That was the best part, since he preferred to save his tongue for later. Even so, you could feel its tip exploring the very front of your mouth, only gliding over your teeth and burrowing under your lips before he pulled his head back, still cradling your head in his claws. Watching the sparks dance in your eyes as he grinned.

**“Especially after three days without seeing you…”** He was still purring, reflecting your own moans back at you. You coughed, trying to not sound too breathless.

“Sorry again, about that…”

**“Don’t be. A little time apart makes being together all the more… enjoyable.”**

Only one hand was holding your head. The other was on your ass, and it made itself known with a hard squeeze. You squealed, because of course you did, and he muffled it with his mouth latching onto yours again, because of course he did. And this time he didn’t hold his tongue back at all, swarming you with tiny tendrils as heat exploded in your face, your heart, your crotch, everything you had that he had a hold on-

You had to tear away from his mouth, almost choking on your own moans in a futile attempt to stop them coming out.

“Eddie… we’re in public! Someone might see us up here!” Even if you were about twenty stories off the ground, it was still far too  _ open  _ compared to what you were used to. Hell, even the gas station where you first met was about as far as you’d ever be willing to take it out in public.

Venom reeled his tongue back in, still rubbing your rear as he cocked his head.  **“And what would be so bad about that?”**

You panted and thought about it, the possibility of someone catching you getting fucked by Venom, a superhero flying or swinging by and getting a glimpse of you being railed, or even someone just looking out a nearby window… and you fucking hated that it only made you more aroused. Which meant Venom had to deal with it, right now, else you weren’t gonna survive your upcoming work shift. Hell, you didn’t even think you’d last long enough to make it all the way back home. And Venom knew that, because it was all his own fault (though you were the one who’d gone three days without an orgasm, so really, you were as much to blame as he was).

...Had he really planned this whole thing out just to get you into exhibitionism? You’d confront him about it later, once you got rid of the pressure in your chest, your heart hammering all the more faster up here without the heavy air on the ground to keep it under control. 

“Just… don’t tear my uniform… or stain it…” You held back a whine as he went under your pants, sharp claws digging into the bare flesh of your ass while his hot breath covered the furious blush on your face. 

**“Wouldn’t think of it, dear. But that does mean it’ll have to come off…”** He kneaded at your butt again, sliding a single claw against your panties just to test how effective his efforts were. You squirmed, feeling him probe at your wetness, still shivering from the very real possibility of being seen as well as the windchill. With your face still buried in his chest, hiding your moans in the symbiote as he tugged your pants down, you didn’t see the black tendrils worming under your shirt to expertly pull the buttons from their holes and yank the hooks away on your bra. But you felt them, sliding against your bare skin like ribbons of velvet and then pooling all over you as your clothes fluttered away to land on the roof. 

**“We’ll keep you warm,”** Venom growled. **“Promise.”**

It was the least he could do for you, dragging you this high up just to make you indecent. You grunted in response, unable to stop him wrapping you up in black even if you wanted to, powerless as he turned you around so now your back was flush against his chest. Just like you were when you first trusted him to not bite your head off.

“Eddie… God…” When you shuddered, the vibration carried all the way through the symbiote. It lashed itself across your chest and hips, while Venom pulled your hands back over his neck so you were strung up like a sacrifice for him. This forced you to look out towards the edge of the roof, over the city, knowing that you didn’t have to worry about falling so instead you worried about everything else. 

Even as his symbiote tightened around your nipples, teasing them both so they poked out stiff through the black. Even as his claw trailed down your belly, through the slick alien that dripped down your trembling skin, to stroke down your slit. Even as he hissed in your ear, letting his tongue drool over your shoulder.

**“We can tell you’ve missed us…”** He spread out his claws to pull the lips apart, to feel you gush out into his palm. Christ, he really was making you pay for not talking to him… you could feel his cock starting to come out against the small of your back, but he only let you feel the very tip of his finger (having thankfully blunted the edge of the claw) while that of his tongue curled around one of your nipples. The other was worked on by his free hand, each of your breasts heaving beneath his efforts. Having the symbiote covering your chest only make the pleasure even more acute, both man and alien pinching and tweaking and daring you to cry out, forcing you to lean back into his shoulder as your back arched and jaw fell slack from your face. You should have been used to it by now, but… fuck, was it even possible to ‘get used’ to someone like Venom?

It wasn’t until your knees were about to buckle, hips aching to push him in deeper with the symbiote sealed tight over your goosebumps, that he finally let his cock loose and guided it between your legs. And only once he’d let you feel it throb along your pussy for some impossibly long seconds, its tip teasing your clit and mingling pre-cum with your slick, did he start to push it in. If it wasn’t for the tentacles firmly wrapped around your hips, you’d have ended up sitting and squirming on his length as it cleaved a path through your grasping wet walls. As it was, all you could do was whine and quake around him. 

**“Mmmm, that’s it… good girl…”** Venom’s hoarse hiss filled your ear as he snaked his tongue along your mouth, then inside it in a deep kiss to swallow your moans. He tilted your neck towards his head so you’d stay latched onto one another as he started to thrust. His tongue almost matched the motions of his dick, delving deep down your throat and pushing in and out, saliva and cum dripping down your symbiote-cocooned body. Maybe it was just the alien seeping into your pores or the sheer thrill of taking villain dick all over again, but as you chased your climax you felt… well, like you didn’t give a shit who saw you both. Hell, you felt  _ comfortable  _ with him against you, his alien around you, both cradling and securing you as he gladly reminded you of what you’d been missing out on.

...Maybe a little too comfortable, once Venom released your throat to let you breathe. So overwhelmed by the pleasure, by how close you were to peaking and desperate to make the most of it before you came plummeting back down...

Well, certain things came out a little too fast for you to regret them soon enough.

“Cum in me, cum in me… Daddy…”

The thrusts stopped, the chest against your back heaving with your own when you realised what you’d just moaned out.

**“What was that?”**

Fuck. Fuck. No, no, this wasn’t happening. He didn’t hear you. He didn’t hear you. It was the wind, the birds, just the sound of the world ending for the third time this year-!

**“Did you just call us… ‘Daddy’?”**

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!

“I… I-I said Eddie!” you insisted, even as the lie spread all over your face in a wildfire. Venom laughed in your ear, like the sound of a great machine’s cogs slowing down.

**“Mm, we don’t think you did…”**

“It… it j-j-just slipped out…”

And then he slipped out, leaving your pussy aching and fruitlessly clenching around nothing. But he still held your hips, stopping you from trying to push him back in as his tongue danced around your breasts. 

**“So you don’t want Daddy’s cock inside you?”** he asked.

Oh, God, please….

**“You don’t want Daddy to fuck you until you can hardly walk?”**

Why you? Why now? Why did you have to go and embarrass yourself like that, as if the sex in public wasn’t enough?!

**“You don’t want Daddy to fill you up with cum?”**

Dammit, he was…  _ really  _ fucking good at this. You had to gulp down your gasps to finally get an answer out.

“I… I do…”

**“What do you want, baby?”**

“I want your cock… I want your cum in me, Daddy... “

**“That’s what we thought…”** Now that your embarrassment was confirmed and cemented for forever more, Venon finally showed some mercy and sheathed himself with you once again. Despite all that…  _ God  _ it felt even better now, like he was putting in even more effort than usual to fuck and bulge and claw and rut into you until… until-

“Fuck me, Daddy… fuck me… fuck….me-!”

It hit you like a tsunami, and all you could do was ride it out as you twitched and spasmed and your eyes flew open, rolling back with the rest of your body. Three days, three whole days of going without, falling down all around you like fire tearing through your tendons. Either Venom was waiting for you first or seeing you so helpless because of him sent him spiralling over the edge too. He did that thing where the symbiote stopped his cum from going anywhere you didn’t want it going, but you could still feel it bulging and squishing and filling you as you pulled it all in deeper. Luckily the symbiote was able to accomodate all of him, and when you were both done he pulled out to let you see how bloated the black around his cock was. The heavy moans echoing your own dissolved, replaced by a much less animalistic tenor as the symbiote peeled back from its host’s head.

“I… dunno about you,” Eddie panted, resting his head on your shoulder, “but ‘Daddy’ could get used to that.”

You groaned, too weary to even swat at him. “You’re not gonna let me live this down, are you?”

“So long as it turns you on…” He still held you from behind, chuckling against your flushed cheek as he kissed it. At least he didn’t seem to mind… but still. This wasn’t how you’d wanted to broadcast another one of your many kinks. Ugh. And now you’d just solidified the fact that all you both really cared about was getting off.

The symbiote and Eddie released you, and helpfully handed over your scattered clothes from some thin tendrils. You tried to hide your emotions as you redressed. Maybe that was all Venom  _ could  _ care about. He was still half a supervillain, after all… half of a monster. And as gentle as Eddie could be, as safe as you felt around him, nothing changed that fact. You were just lucky to survive the encounters you had with him, never mind wanting anything else out of them.

This was the worst part of sex. Once your head was clear and the need was gone, there was nothing left to distract you from everything outside the climax. You plummeted, in more ways than one, and you struggled to find any other way to claw your way back up. And you’d heard it was even worse for guys. Maybe Eddie just saw  _ you _ as a distraction...

And maybe it was time to go right back to ignoring the situation. Can’t worry about it if you pretend it isn’t there, after all. Right now, all you really cared about was getting to work on time-

Work.

You were on your way there. You had… how long to get there? You tore through your bag for your phone.

The clock said 2pm. 

You were supposed to be at work by now.

“FUCK!” You hauled up your pants in a panic as adrenaline flushed out the last of any warm tingly leftovers in your glands. Eddie watched you flailing to pull your clothes on, while the symbiote somehow hid his cock from view.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to go,” you stuttered, “I need to go right now!!”

Eddie blinked, then he realised how much time you’d both spent on the roof. “Oh shit, sorry. Which way?”

As you thrust your hand through your shirt sleeve, you pointed it out towards your workplace. Eddie nodded, and a second later he was replaced by Venom towering over you. This time he didn’t waste time showing off or taking a scenic route, and you swallowed your fear so you could see when you were near the building. You saw it soon enough, along with your friend waiting impatiently outside so she could help you come up with an excuse for being late. You cursed, and with some words to Venom he landed across the street in the shade of an alleyway. 

“Sorry again, about the distraction.” Eddie helped you brush down and straighten your uniform, while the symbiote reformed into clothes for him. Even in jeans and jacket, he still managed to make you blush. 

“It’s fine, really,” you said, putting a last ditch effort into smoothing your hair down. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Which one?” Eddie smirked, knowing you were about to punch his shoulder but doing nothing to stop it coming. As usual, he just used the distraction to get one more kiss out of you before you had to go.

“There you are!” Your friend yelled across the street as soon as she saw you fast-walking. “You’re, like, ten minutes late!”

“I know, sorry, I got… held up.” You hoped your breathlessness would just make it look like you ran all the way there. “But I’m here now.”

She scowled, opening her mouth to berate you some more, but a look over your shoulder instantly wiped her face blank. 

“Who’s the beefcake?”

You followed her stare, seeing Eddie leaving on the same side of the street. Since you were still trying to catch your breath, he threw his reply back over his shoulder before you could think of your own one.

“I’m her boyfriend.”

Your friend looked as shocked to hear it as you felt. Her question was answered, and so was yours.

Boyfriend.

You had a boyfriend.

Venom was your boyfriend. 

Venom was your boyfriend? Yes, yes he was. 

Was he? Did you hear him right? 

Yes, already! God, did you always have to be this insecure?

Your grin lasted all through your shift, and for a long time afterwards.


End file.
